I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: High School isn't exactly the easiest thing to live through. Especially for teenagers as awkward as Roxas, someone not quite ready to grow up. AkuRokuXi and more. A/U. Rating will go up.
1. Pro

If you haven't notice this is an Akuroku. Brought to you by DarlingDaughterJam. ... (Take dramatic breath). This probly wouldn't have been typed without the help of my extremly amazing, wonderful, beautiful, kind, friend Kairi aka coinblue. She deserves a cupcake and all the praise in the world. I hope you enjoy the story and comment if you like it. Now to the story.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

Roxas doodled in his history notebook, rather board. He was supposed to be working on some paragraph assignment, but he wasn't really feeling up to it. He was distracted.

Now what on Earth could distract a straight A student from doing his work?

If you thought 'crush' you were right. His crush stopped him from writing, reading, or even paying attention to the dorky safty videos in Biology. Not like he could pay much attention to it anyway, there was a glare across the screen. Besides, he figured he knew enough common sense to get throught the year.

By lunch, which came directly after study hall, he couldn't remember anything except for the face that continually popped into his mind. She was pretty, popular, and all around perfect. She had shiny black hair, and was sweet. She was smart too. She was in the Science Club, same as him, she got A's on every test. She wasn't a slut either. Her dress (the wardrobe on mostly Fridays) Roxas noted was, and followed all school dress codes. Roxas sighed eating his pickle and cheese sandwhich (don't ask) while the current girl of question entered the cafeteria. He had trouble remembering her name, but he knew it was abnormal and it started with a 'X'.

'Xion' he thought, that's right... her name is Xion.' Roxas gulped. 'Xion has really pretty blue eyes.'

But Roxas's rather 'turned on'mind wasn't allowed to wonder for long. Axel had made his way over, and was sitting across from him.

"Hi Roxas," he said, setting his stuff on the table.

Roxas looked up.

"H-hi ,Axel."

"You know, I think I've found a new motto."

At this, Roxas simply raised an eyebrow.

"Remove all clothes, don't let modesty get in the way."

"Axel that's only in case someone spills chemicals down their shirt in a lab."

"And also for horny Axels."

Roxas rolled his eyes. For the past year or so, Roxas and Axel had been best friends. They had met on the thirteenth of August, three years befor in gym. Yeah, it had taken a while for that to progress, for Axel wanted more than friendship. Axel wanted Roxas for his own little sex toy, but of course, Roxas didn't know about Axel's sexual preferences. Nope, no idea at all.

Roxas continued picking at his sandwhich. Axel kept thinking about sex. Neither bothered to make conversation.


	2. 1

]

**_GUESS WHO DOESN'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!_**

Me. TT^TT

* * *

><p>Pitless, dark eyes stare at me as I sit waiting in the counselour's office. Stress courses through my veins. They've changed my schedule <em>again<em>. I close my eyes in anger.

The office ladies, and all the old counselours have been continually trying to keep me out of my preffered art II class. Personally, I like art. Not that I'm an artist or anything, it's just... That's the only class I have with Axel.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, it's obvious that this woman is not going to help me. I stand and make my way to my new 7th bell. Study hall. Luckily, I'm put in the study hall with the computer lab. The teacher is a really easy going guy, one of my favorites.

I step into the classroom, notice that this year is going to be hell.

Why?

Because as soon as I step into the classroom, I see that the only seat available is the one next to a grammar freak, hair spray loaded, prick. Riku.

I handed my new schedule to the teacher with a hopeful look. Maybe he'll move someone, and I won't have to sit next to Riku. But sadly, he just looks at me and says "18." The comuter number of the seat next to Riku's. I reluctantly take my seat.

His hair is an insane looking silver (obviously dyed, no matter what he claims to be true), and his eyes appear to be hateful, to me at least. I've never liked him, especially what with the situation that we are both drawn into.

You see, my younger (twin) brother, Sora, and Riku sort of have a thing. As in, they're dating. Riku often toys with Sora's feelings, therefoe I really hate him. My little brother is very important to me. I won't let anyone hurt him. It's a shame I don't have any power over Riku.

I don't have any homework to work on, so study hall is boring me to extremes. I lay my head down on the table, and wait for school to end.

"We're gonna welcome our newest addition to the classroom."

I've never felt more embarrased in my life.

"McCartney. M-C-C-A-R-T-N-E-Y. Roxas McCartney."

Blushing and facing the ground, I ignore my introduction, and tried to make it to my new seat in the back of the room.

Emphasis on the word 'tried'. Barely a step into the aisle, and right in the middle of the teacher talking, I stumbled, spilling all of my colored pencils on the floor. I curse under my breath, but luckily the teacher wasn't near me. She had made her way back to her desk, and was working on roll call.

Once I picked up my pencils, I walked to my desk, and sat down. The damn office counselours had switched me to Algebra II and out of Geometry.

"Roxas!" hissed a familiar voice.

I looked up to see a male, pink haired, senior looking at me.

"Marluxia?" I said, tentatively. Shit, was that his name? I couldn't really remember.

"Yes, it's Marluxia! The one and only." Marly said, swinging his rather faminine pink hair back,

"I didn't know you were in Algebra II." I replied.

"Yeah well... I might've failed." he said, turning away from me.

I rolled my eyes. Marluxia was a person I knew through Axel, who knew him through someone else. No doubt, something illegal had gone down in that situation.

As much as I try to keep Axel out of trouble, he still manages to get back into it.


End file.
